Raising a Shattered Boy
by Baby-bear Creator of Stories
Summary: Roy Mustang son Edward Elric was going through life as a normal child. This is a lot different from the anime, it's more for a parental child fiction rather than a story line. It's a canon story mostly.


"Roy Mustang, I must say that your boy can be a real handful." Roy rubbed his head in regret, he knew this was going to happen! Roy gave Edward his up most trust to go school by himself today. "I do apologize for my son's actions; I'll make sure the repairs are in order." Mustang confirmed. A bag of cenz was unfortunately handed to the professor before leaving the building. Now Roy had a troublesome boy to track down.

Edward was currently being dragged by his left ear in a vice grip. "I seriously wonder if you were dropped on your head as a baby." Hues fumed. "Maes please don't tell dad! I didn't mean what I said to you!" Edward pleaded. Maes just signed, he kneed to Edward's level to show comfort. "Edward calling someone a 'Bastard,' just because you're in trouble is completely deserving of a punishment." Maes taught. Edward pouted. "I don't understand why you thought smoking was a rational idea, don't you understand all the health issues it can cause your body?" Maes asked.

Edward just remained silent. "Between Ling, and you I worry a lot about your wellbeing." Maes confessed. "I mean lighting firecrackers in the classroom is not an intelligent way to use your skills in alchemy, or that big beautiful brain of yours mister." Maes lectured. Edward shifted from foot to foot. Maes signed, and pushed up his glasses. "Alright than, I want to know where the cartoon of cigarettes came from mister!" Maes demanded. Edward wouldn't look at him. "…. I…. stole them…. from Havoc." Edward muttered quietly.

Perfect timing. Havoc was walking down the hallway with Riza Hawkeye, Kain Fuery, and Roy Mustang. Edward paled after seeing his father, Roy didn't look very thrilled at all. "Edward Mustang, is it true that Ling, and yourself ignited firecrackers in the science classroom at your school?" Mustang questioned. "…. No." Edward lied. The nine-year-old was very stubborn, and a lot of that came from Roy himself. He remembered that day that he had unprotected sex with a small town girl in Resembool, he was so young, and still, he never regretted having the ability to hold his son for the first time.

Trisha later married another man, and had a child named Alphonse later on. Trisha died before Edward could even talk. Her lowlife of a husband abandoned Alphonse to drink out his problems, Havoc volunteered to adopt Alphonse when the boy was just an infant after Roy found out. Roy allowed it, Havoc lost his girlfriend in a tragic car accident while pregnant. Roy sometimes laughed to himself, she was the only one he couldn't steal from Havoc.

"Alright Edward…. You need to start telling the truth." Roy was losing his patience at this point, he had to be a parent. "Why do you always have to be on my ass all the time!? You never trust me! Your never home!" Edward snapped. Roy didn't know how to react to this, he looked desperately towards Maes for answers. "Edward that's enough alright. No one here is ganging up on you ok?" Maes said reassuring. Maes wanted to calm the situation down instead of making matters worse. It seemed Edward was getting riled up, and was starting to panic.

"NO! Dad never listens to me ever! Always yelling at me about something! I'm sick of it! Why did I have to be your son! I HATE YOU!" Edward screamed. Something inside Roy Mustang snapped. All of a sudden, Edward's pants and boxers were pulled down rapidly. With a lite snap of his fingers, and a tiny amount of heat added on, a loud SMACK was heard across the room. The smacks continued to rain down on Edward's small pale bottom. "OW! OW! OUCH! I HATE YOU! YOU BASTARD!" Edward wailed. Roy's hand stopped midair. That was the first time Edward had called him a bastard. Roy snapped his fingers loudly and used more forced into his smacks. "EDWARD NOBLE MUSTANG! SMACK! THAT IS ENOUGH! SMACK! You do NOT! SMACK! I REPEAT NOT! SMACK! EVER CALL ME A BASTARD! SMACK! I AM YOUR FATHER! SMACK! You are grounded until further notice do you understand?!" Roy scolded.

_Trisha means 'Noble' in English_

Edward wailed loudly. His ass was on fire, and he was ashamed to have his rear upfront on everyone's display. "THIS IS EMBRASSING!" Edward angrily thought. "Why are you being smacked Edward?" Roy asked. Edward refused to answer to his father. Another snap much louder than the first two was planted on his rear. "OW! Daddy please!" Edward pleaded. That one smack broke Edward's will to fight with his father. "I will ask you again young man, why are you being smack Edward?" Roy asked. His hand was stopped midway. "Because I….sniff….I cursed at you….I sniff….yelled at you daddy." Edward sniffled.

"Theirs's more to it young man." Roy scolded. SMACK! "Ow! I….sniff….Lit the…..firecrackers in my class….and I sniff….lied to you daddy." Edward cried. "….If I can interrupt for a moment Roy." Maes stepped in. "What is it Maes? If it's about my parenting- I found these in Edward's backpack, I also wanted to let you know that he also called his teacher a 'bastard' as well." Maes explained. There was no mercy now. "…..Daddy please I….Maes could I borrow your belt please?" Roy asked. Edward went pale, a BELT?! "Daddy please don't! Please! I'm sorry!" Edward shouted.

"Here….I'm sorry Edward but I cannot allow my god son to go down the path you're heading down to." Maes angrily said. "Smoking and stealing Edward? Roy if I may…." Havoc interrupted. Roy looked towards Havoc, he was shaking in anger. Kain, Maes, and Riza were angry as well. "We all want a part in the discipline if we may sir." Riza requested. "I'll allow it." Roy said. There was no second though on his mind. Edward was taken off of Roy's lap, and he tried to run but, he never had a chance. Havoc grabbed the cuff of his shirt. "….I'm not going to smack you kid….No instead! When you're here you're going to go straight to my desk, and sit there to do your homework! I know how your grades are going mister!" Havoc scolded. Edward pouted.

"Edward open your mouth." Riza ordered. Edward did as he was told afraid of another smacking especially with the belt. Riza put a spoonful of hot sauce in his mouth, and kept her hand firmly on his mouth. Edward started to cry. The hot sauce was not hot enough to burn to cause any injury, but, hot enough to make an example. "….Their now will you ever swear again?" Riza asked. "No auntie sniff…. I'm sorry, and I'm sorry too Uncle Havoc." Edward said. "Edward I am very disappointed in you, you won't be going to the library anytime soon mister." Kain said sternly. Normally Kain took him to the library after school. "But Kain!" Edward objected. "Do you want another smacking?" Kain asked. "No sir." Kain smiled at him.

"Now mister my punishment is that you have to take a nap after doing your homework, it seems to me that you're not sleeping when your daddy tells you it's bedtime, that and I know your sneaking out with Ling at night too." Maes said. "You're sneaking out? Edward!-I'm sorry daddy." Edward cried. "I'm sorry everyone! Please don't hate me!" Edward wailed. "None of us would ever hate our favorite baby solider!" Maes coed grabbing and squeezing Edward in his arms. "I believe it's time for a nap." Riza said. "No I'm not tired." Edward pouted. Maes placed a kiss on his head. "You need a nap, and you need to be alone with your father right now." Kain nodded in agreement. "I apologize everyone for this, Edward come here, and will go to my office." Roy ordered. "Yes sir." Edward obeyed.

Roy tucked Edward into a warm blanket on his nap mat. "Edward….I don't hate you….I love you with everything in my heart, however, I will not allow this behavior." Roy reprimanded. A firm smack was placed on his son's rear. "If you keep misbehaving I'll smack you with my belt. Do you understand?" Roy asked. "Yes sir." Edward replied. Roy dimmed the lights a bit. Edward looked so peaceful sleeping there. "What am I doing wrong Trisha?" Roy thought.


End file.
